China
The People's Republic of China is a country with a rich history, that, in recent years, has been taken over by a Totalitarian dictatorship that forces the people to work in sweatshops as slaves.BBC report on conditions in P.R.C. factories The Chinese dictators are officially Communists but their dictatorship has a lot in common with Fascism. American Neocons are also spreading the evil propaganda that China will overtake the USA so that it will and the dictatorship that is in power in China will take over the world in a event known as the New World Order.Conservative view on Chinese plans for world domination In fact China's economy is growing faster than any other economy in the world.BBC report on persistent economic growth in the P.R.C. This growth will probably continue as it is easier to get people to work hard to escape poverty than it is to get people in rich countries to work harder to get yet more things they don't need. History The Chinese "People's Republic" was first proclaimed in 1949 by Chinese Communist leader and soon-to-be mass murderer, Mao Tse-Tung, after years of violent conflict with the Japanese Empire and Kuomintang Nationalists, the former rulers of the country. Neither the Communists or the Nationalists were particularly nice, however, with the Communists having close links with the Soviet Union and the Kuomintang being partners with Nazi Germany and, later on, the United States. Once the Communists had taken total power over mainland China and established their so-called "Republic", Mao Tse-Tung commenced the "Cultural Revolution", which involved the destruction of anything remotely cultural. Brutal militias known as the Red Guard were formed and began marching though the streets, beating the crap out of anyone not wearing green pyjamas and a red armband. Mao then introduced economic plans similar to those of the Soviet Union some years prior, not discouraged by the fact that none of the Soviet plans had worked and had only plunged the USSR into more poverty.Report on agricultural failures of the U.S.S.R. by an official of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Mao then died in 1976. No one celebrated, however, as Deng Xiaoping took power and introduced Communo-Capitalism. Far delivers his historic speech, "Mr. Deng, tear down this wall!"]]from being relieved, the Chinese were starving, oppressed, and now confused. Tired of this, some Chinese decided it was time to do something about it, and quickly took to the streets in protest against the government. The government then quickly took to the streets in protest against the population, and mowed them down with tanks. Since the protesters did not posses tanks, all were defeated apart from one man with a shopping bag, who managed to stop a column of the things single handedly, jumping up and down on them before being carted off by a couple of suspected CIA agents on bicycles. Some photographs were taken of this historic event, quickly stuffed into a toilet cistern to avoid police detection, then made into some of the most iconic images of the century. After the protests, people stopped paying attention to China, as the world had much bigger problems such as the economic meltdown, global poverty and not knowing where to hold the 2008 Olympics. Politics and Government China is currently ruled by the Communist Party, also known as Hu Jintao. All forms of political dissent, such as having female children, are illegal. The country's one-child policy (for population control) has resulted in babies being left out in the streets to die or, in some of the most extreme cases, handed over to state-run orphanages. Government censorship is commonplace and freedom of expression is almost non-existent. Famously, when US president Obama's inauguration speech was published on the internet, the Chinese government managed to utilize its super-massive internet police force and block out every mention of Communism.Chinese media censor Obama's speech The government has also worked with internet search engine Google to block out any search results related to the Tienanmen Square crackdown or Tibet and the Dalai Lama. Though supposedly Communist, the Chinese government seems to have managed to realise the worst of both worlds, with all the horrors of Capitalism such as sweatshops and anti-union laws getting right along with the usual Communist doctrine of political repression. Recently, China has begun to tighten its grip around the African continent, tapping into its rich oil reserves and social potentialGuardian report on Chinese influence in Africa and its repercussions, pissing off the Western nations to a great extent, which probably serves them right for exploiting and enslaving the continent for years, then cutting its land up and ignoring the genocide and war. Hu Jintao (the Chinese government) looks set to repeat history. References External links *A brief and better history of the P.R.C. category:Geography Category:Countries category:East Asia Category:Dictatorships